wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:St catty
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:34, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Talk To Me Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:35, 26 December 2008 (UTC) World of Warcraft Citizen, go forth and truthify!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:58, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :There's a page dubbed World of warcraft that's contradictory to the truthiness, what to do? St catty 13:02 8 Feb 2007 D&D Your page looks very truthy, perhaps you should put it on Peer Review so it can get featured!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:58, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Userboxes I made some userboxes for people, go check 'em out and put one on your userpage.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:55, 31 January 2007 (UTC) HMM, those look fun... Maybe I shall play with one... Thanks for all the help, User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer!!! user:St catty 11:57, 31 January 2007 :You're welcome, and you can post a pic at the top of the table, too. If you want I can show you how...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:57, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::Is there a different way to do it because I just uploaded an image, then replaced the coding for the pre-made image with the coding for my image. Did I do that right or did I totally bastardize it? St catty 12:06, 31 January 2007 :::Go to User Boxes and pick a couple that you want to use, and I will post the code for you, with a spot for your image.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:15, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::::You got it, but since you already have your pic in the table below, you don't need to add it to your userbox table.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:01, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Image FYI Here is some information about images... --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:27, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Aha, thanks. user:st catty 14:41, 12 January 2007 Project When you are finished with your D&D project you should consider nominating it to be "Featured" on the Front Page. If you have any questions, please drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:55, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks, I think I will... my gut tells me I should *big thumbs up* user:St catty 1:12, 12 January 2007 :Good. While you are working on it, make sure you put some kind of "Under Construction" template on it. You can find all the templates on the templates page. You use templates exactly like the "nerd" template already on D&D. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to drop me a line.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:10, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :Sweet action! Yeah, actually I really appreciate your help, thanks! user:St catty 14:23, 12 January 2007 D&D Are you the girl I played D&D with? Ace-o-aces 00:46, 15 January 2007 (UTC) I added a link to the "Chick Tract" Dark Dungeons. Hopefully the readers of this site will understand irony. Ace-o-aces 01:30, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Lol, I highly doubt that my friend, but none the less, there IS a surge of girls playing D&D, and I really do appreciate the irony, thank you user:St Catty 1:16, 16 January 2007 I'm glad you didn't mind my edits. I started out just wanting to put in the stuff about Stephen, but then I got going and ended up doing a bit of rearranging as well. The page grew a lot from your truthification, and then it seems like a bunch of folks got excited and wanted to "help" - me included. :) After you put your finishing touches on it are you going to put it up for Peer Review in anticipation of trying to get it featured? (nudge nudge) --thisniss 03:03, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Actually thanks, I really appreciate it. It's almost done, just trying to get more truthiness :P St catty 12:02, 1 February 2007 Sound Advice * --MC Esteban 20:18, 4 March 2007 (UTC)